untitled
by AM-NYM
Summary: Hanya kisah pendek Hoya saat ibu L dan Dongwoo datang mengunjungi dorm mereka. Drabble. Infinite.


Author : Amnym

Cast : Infinite's members

Rating : K

Genre : Friendship

Desclaimer : Mereka bukanlah milik siapa-siapa. mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri yang mengikatkan diri dengan Woolim Ent.

note : mian masih belum lanjutin All My Heart.. tapi masih lanjut kok, cuma sedikit ada hambatan.. *bow*

. . .

Kejutan besar datang saat ketujuh member Infinite baru saja pulang setelah menyelesaikan semua jadwal mereka. Tak seorang pun yang menyangka bahwa ibu dari L dan Dongwoo datang ke dorm mereka dan menyiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari bersih-bersih hingga menyediakan makanan. Meskipun pertemuan mereka hanya sebentar, namun semuanya merasa sangat bahagia. Mereka merasa semua orang tua mereka berkumpul dan melepas rindu pada mereka.

"Aku benar-benar terharu oleh surat ibumu. Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap dingin seperti tadi padanya Myungsoo-ya?" ujar Sungyeol saat mereka beristirahat sambil membelai Nurung yang sedang tidur dipangkuannya.

Myungsoo tidak menjawab, ia tetap berbaring dengan handuk menutupi wajah bagiaan atasnya. "Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa hyung. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu." Jawab sang visual.

Sungyeol menghela nafas. Dengan pelan ia menaruh Nurung di sofanya kemudian mencoba menenangkan Myungsoo dengan cara memeluknya.

"Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri dan bersikap biasa pada ibumu. Aku yakin dia akan sangat senang dengan hal itu." Ujar Sungyeol. Myungsoo hanya mengangguk membalasnya.

Di lain tempat, Woohyun berdiri di balkon sambil berbincang dengan ibunya melalui telepon. Sementar Sunggyu dan Sungjong juga melakukan hal yang sama di kamar merea masing-masing. Hoya yang baru saja keluar dari dapur hanya memandang L dan Sungyeol yang masih berbincang. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang masih bertemakan tentang kedatangan ibu dari sang visual dan main rapper mereka. Mencoba tak mengindahkan yang didengarnya, ia pun memasuki kamarnya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar Sungjong sedang menghubungi ibunya.

"Ah, Hoya. Wae?" Tanya Dongwoo yang heran melihat Hoya tidak jadi memasuki kamarnya.

"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin memberikan sang maknae kebebasan untuk bicara." Jawabnya tenang.

Dongwoo hanya menatap sang lead dancer bingung, namun ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Hoya memasuki kamar Dongwoo, L, dan Sungyeol dan duduk di salah satu tempat tidur yang biasanya di kosongkan untuk menejer mereka. Dongwoo mengikutinya.

"Waegurae?" Tanya Dongwoo lagi saat melihat Hoya membaringkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Aniyo. Wae?" Tanya Hoya.

"Kau terlihat aneh. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dilakukan Sungjong?" Tanya Dongwoo.

"Menelpon ibunya. Kedatangan bibi kelihatannya berpengaruh besar pada semuanya." Jawab Hoya kalem.

Dongwoo kembali menatap Hoya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang digunakan Hoya. Ia pun tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau ibu akan datang hari ini. Benar-benar kejutan." Ujarnya senang.

Hoya tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Dongwoo yang tersenyum senang mengingat momen-momennya saat ibunya datang, tak lupa pula anjing peliharaannya, Deollie. Ia ikut tersenyum saat melihat betapa gembiranya Dongwoo.

Ingatannya masih segar akan surat yang ditulis oleh Ibu L pada anaknya. Ia bisa merasakan betapa cintanya sang ibu pada anaknya. Ia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran seorang ibu pada anaknya, meskipun ia masih tak percaya kalau anaknya adalah seorang idola. Ia bisa merasakan itu semua, bahkan pesan-pesan yang juga ditinggalkan kepada mereka semua dalam surat yang sama.

Ia merasa iri. Iri kepada sang visual yang didukung penuh oleh orangtuanya meski mereka masih tak percaya, iri pada sosok yang ada didepannya yang bisa bermanja-manja pada ibunya. Sementara dirinya sendiri tidak bisa merasakan itu semua dengan nyata. Orang tuanya tidak mendukung penuh mimpi yang sedang diperjuangkannya, ia juga tak bisa bermanja-manja pada sang ibu karena terpisah oleh jarak, dan saat semua member menghubungi keluarga mereka, ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus seperti apa. Apakah ia harus mengikuti mereka? Atau ia hanya berdiam diri, memikirkan apakah kedua orang tuanya sudah mendukungnya secara penuh.

Dongwoo yang menyadari kalau Hoya tak lagi meresponnya kembali menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Hoya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat mendengar pertanyaan Dongwoo. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Bukan apa-apa hyung." Jawabnya pelan.

Dongwoo masih terus menatap Hoya, ia tak percaya dengan jawaban yang diucapkan oleh sang lead dancer. Ia bisa menatap kesedihan sekaligus kerinduan yang dalam dari mata Hoya sejak L membacakan surat yang ditulis oleh ibunya.

"Kau merindukan keluargamu?" Tanya Dongwoo.

Hoya tak segera menjawab. Ia bangkit dan duduk menghadap Dongwoo yang masih menatapnya. Ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

Dongwoo segera menarik Hoya dalam pelukannya. "Kalau ingin menangis jangan ditahan. Itu akan membuatmu lebih sedih lagi." Ujarnya. "Sebaiknya kau hubungi keluargamu, aku yakin mereka pasti juga menunggu teepon darimu." Tambahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn… Mereka tak seburuk yang kau kira. Mungkin selama ini kau menyangka kalau mereka tidak mendukung mimpimu dan acuh padamu, tapi jauh dalam lubuk mereka aku yakin mereka tak pernah melepaskan pandangan mereka dari dirimu. Melihat kau tumbuh dari jauh tanpa kau menyadarinya."

Hoya melepaskan pelukannya. Airmata yang tadi mengalir di wajahnya segera disekanya dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo hyung…"

**_FIN_**

mind to review?


End file.
